Memories in the rain
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Termina tendida en la calle en plena lluvia. Desorientada buscará cómo llegó allí, encontrándose a un niño llorón aferrado en las faldas de su mamá


****Finalmente termino este corto, siempre quise hacer una version mia ichihime relacionado con el 17 de junio, el día en que murio Masaki, el tomo 3 de Bleach en que sale Orihime, se ahí el título ^^ Asi que esto es uno de mis cortos favoritos.

Ultimamente ando floja para escribir, o veo AXN o pienso en mi historia original xDDD. Trataré de escribir el finde

Disfruten del corto.

**DISCLAIMER**: Bleach es de Tite Kubo.

**Memories in the rain.**

_**16 de junio.**_

—_**¡NO!**__— Grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría hacía su objetivo para protegerlo._

* * *

Algo cae a su rostro, despertándola, pero no quería levantarse, su cuerpo estaba pesado, como sus parpados, estaba cansada y sólo deseaba seguir durmiendo. Más cosas húmedas caen a su cara, arruinándoles su anhelo de estar dormida, así que no tenía más remedio que abrir los ojos y averiguar lo que le pasaba.

Lo que se encontró fue el cielo negro, llorando a mares vivas, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte apenas abrió sus ojos (había estado anteriormente chispeando), empapándola por completo, no tenía misericordia de ella a pesar que estaba tendida de espaldas en el cemento, en plena calle como un vago. ¿Acaso había muerto de un accidente y ahora era un alma? Instintivamente se toca el pecho, no había cadena, se lastima luego el brazo, le dolía, buena señal de seguir viva. Desorientada se levanta, preguntándose cómo había terminado dormida en la calle, en un lugar de Karakura completamente desierto, ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Resguardándose de la lluvia? Pero…. Ni siquiera había una tienda abierta… ¿Por qué?

Se pone de pie, tratando de recordar en que parte de la ciudad estaba y qué camino tomar para volver a casa, pero por extraño que pareciera… no recordaba nada, así que decide caminar un poco, a ver si algo la ayudaba a recordar. Y lo encontró. Una cuadra a su derecha que le hizo acordar un día de verano en que por ahí había un pequeño carrito de helado, en donde compró uno con Tatsuki-chan y ella le dijo que a tres cuadras más, había un dojo, un dojo dónde ella fue hace mucho tiempo y que fue dónde conoció a Kurosaki-kun. Sin esperar más, corre, rogando que este abierto y pedirle algunas indicaciones al dueño.

Lo que no se esperó encontrar fue a un niño de cabello naranja, llorando por haber perdido ante una chica.

Asombrada, sus ojos estaban clavados en ese pequeño que lloraba sin parar, sus protectores estaban en el suelo. No miraba a los demás estudiantes que conversaban o practicaban, o al sensei del dojo, o los trofeos o a una malhumorada Tatsuki pequeña, con el ceño fruncido y enojada de que un "hombre" llorase, sólo estaba enfocada en ese niño.

—¿Kurosaki-kun? — Susurra incrédula mientras se preguntaba en qué momento había terminado en el pasado.

Una persona estaba caminando hacía ella sin ningún tipo de preocupación en chocar, Orihime se dio cuenta tarde y no le quedaba más remedio que esperar el impacto… que nunca llego, en vez de eso, la persona la había traspasado cual fantasma. No podían verla, ni tampoco tocarla… ¿En verdad estaba viva? A lo mejor había muerto y antes de irse a Rukongai, el destino le quiso mostrar el pasado de Ichigo.

_La primera vez que lo vi, teníamos 4 años… en el dojo al que iba_. Las palabras de Tatsuki resonaban en su cabeza. _Con ese pelo llamativo, a la mano de una mamá hermosa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_. Valientemente, Orihime se acerca al pequeño Kurosaki, que había decidido dejar de llorar, para enfrentar de nuevo a Tatsuki. _Era tan delgaducho con esa sonrisa de idiota que no parecía valer nada_. De nuevo pelean y Tatsuki le gana, volviendo a dejar al niño de cabello naranja en el suelo, y él no hizo más que volver a llorar. _La verdad es que se echaba a llorar cada vez que perdía_. La poseedora del Shun Shun Rikka, se arrodilla para verlo más de cerca, pensando que Kurosaki-kun era todo un amor de pequeño.

Aun cuando él no podía verla o sentirla, Orihime se atrevió en acercar su mano a esas hebras naranjas, aparentando que le acaricia el cabello como consuelo. Le hubiese gustado poder abrazarlo como a un peluche, se veía tan adorable. Le llama la atención que el chico haya dejado de llorar de golpe, frotándose los ojos con la manga de la prenda, sonriendo continuación hacía un punto específico. Curiosa, voltea.

_Pero… aunque se ponía a llorar…_ Orihime se sorprende al ver a una hermosa mujer en la entrada del dojo. Vestía de una forma sencilla, pero elegante, una falda hasta las rodillas, una blusa y un chaleco encima. La adolescente estaba sorprendida de tan hermosa mujer y de brillante sonrisa, con su sedoso cabello largo de color castaño claro y sus preciosos y gentiles ojos chocolate, como los de Ichigo. _La sonrisa siempre volvía a su cara en cuando veía a su madre que venía a recogerlo_.

Era la madre de Kurosaki-kun.

El pequeño Kurosaki corría hacía su madre, Kurosaki Masaki, muy contento de verla nuevamente. Masaki le preguntaba si estuvo divertida la clase, teniendo de respuesta rubor en las mejillas de Ichigo, confesando con eso que había perdido nuevamente ante Tatsuki. La mujer se rió dulcemente y le pidió a su hijo que fuese por sus cosas, consiguiendo un alegre "¡Sí!". Orihime se había sentido abrumada y contenta por tener la oportunidad de ver a una Kurosaki-kun alegre… y tal parece que muy aferrado a su madre. _Era un niño demasiado mimado_, habían sido las palabras de su mejor amiga, _y se pegaba a su madre como si fuese pegamento. Pero… se veía tan feliz sonriendo de esa manera…_

Masaki esperaba y Orihime la veía, no podía evitarlo, esa dulce y hermosa mujer había sido el universo de su esposo, de sus hijos… toda la familia amaba a esa mujer… y la perdieron.

—Yuzu-chan se parece mucho a su mamá. — Opina mientras ladeaba la cabeza, analizándola. Le recordaba a alguien más… a… ¿ella misma? Ambas sonreían mucho, tenían el pelo largo y recordaba que una vez Isshin-san le había comentado lo mucho que se parecían, hermosas y de buen corazón. Pero… ella no lo creía así. — No, no me parezco a Masaki-san, ella es mucho más mujer que yo. Además… Kurosaki-kun tiene un complejo de madre, si en verdad me pareciera… yo le gustaría aunque fuese un poco, ¿no?

Ya listo el pequeño, madre e hijo se fueron del dojo luego de despedirse del sensei. Mientras los veía alejarse, Orihime siente una opresión de dolor en el pecho, llevando una mano hacía donde debería estar su corazón. Intuía que algo malo iba a pasar.

_Aquello fue el principio de todo._

—Es verdad…

_Su madre murió…_

La imagen de ella misma, sentada en la cama de Tatsuki y viéndola, llego a sus recuerdos, escuchaba a una melancólica Tatsuki el pasado de Ichigo. Cada palabra, ocasionaba que sintiera mucha pena, él era un niño pegado a su madre, y la había perdido para siempre.

… _cuando él tenía 9 años._

Mueve la cabeza enérgicamente en negación y corre para alcanzarlos.

Era tan irónico que la gente no podía verla o tocarla por no ser de ese tiempo, pero si podía la lluvia sentirla y mojarla a tal punto de quedar peor que el paraguas, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Caminaba cerca de ellos, quienes estaban protegidos de la lluvia con paraguas, y el niño usaba un impermeable como extra. Cada vez que Ichigo sonreía, Orihime deseaba más que nunca una cámara para sacarle una fotografía como evidencia, pero… ¿la Sociedad de las Almas le permitirá quedárselo?

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo esperase, un camión pasó de la nada, mojando a Ichigo y a Orihime al estar cerca de la calle. La chica bufó, como si ya no estuviese suficientemente empapada. Masaki, preocupada, busca un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

—Que camión tan malo. — Dijo la mujer con su dulce voz. Se inclina levemente para estar al mismo nivel que él y limpiarle el rostro con el pañuelo. — ¿Estás bien, Ichigo? Perdona… cambiemos, yo iré por el lado de los coches.

—No pasa nada. ¡Me quedaré de este lado! — Dijo el pequeño Ichigo muy seguro mientras su madre le secaba el rostro. — ¡Llevo el impermeable, así que estaré bien! ¡Yo te protegeré mamá!

—Oh, cariño… — Masaki sonreía por las palabras de su primogénito. —Estás hecho un hombretón… ¡pero no tienes elección! — Su dulce sonrisa se ensanchó más. — ¡No puedo dejarte ese lado hasta que le ganes en un combate a Tatsuki-chan!

—hagh gif bugf. — No se le podía entender nada al pequeño ya que el pañuelo pasaba por su nariz.

—Cariño, no se te entiende nada.

—¡He dicho que estuve muy cerca la última vez! — Gritó el niño energético y muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¡Listo! — Masaki apartó la prenda de él. — Ya estás limpio. — Vuelve a estar derecha, guarda el pañuelo en su bolsillo nuevamente y usa la misma mano para acariciar los cabellos de su niño querido. — Venga, regresemos a casa.

El pequeño se la quedó mirando un momento, anhelando poder soltarle una pregunta.

—Mamá… — Dijo, moviendo de forma titubeando su mano libre. — ¿Puedo cogerte la mano?

Ante tal pregunta, Masaki sonrió con muchas ganas y estira su brazo y los dedos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Muy contesto, Ichigo toma la mano y ambos vuelven a su rumbo con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Orihime se rió luego de esto, Kurosaki-kun versión niño era realmente encantador, en verdad… en verdad amaba mucho a su mamá. Volvía a mirar esa sonrisa, las sonrisas de Kurosaki Masaki resplandecían como el sol, por eso es que ella fue una vez el tesoro más valioso de Kurosaki Isshin y de sus hijos.

Habían pasado por el canal cuando Ichigo pequeño había notado algo, llamando la atención de Orihime, una niña sin paraguas y que miraba el canal como si quisiera suicidarse. La adolescente se asombra, eso era… ¿un Hollow?

—Mami, espera aquí.

—¿Eh? — Ambas mujeres miraban como el pequeño salta la barda de hierro, corriendo hacía el canal. — ¡¿Ichigo?

—¡Kurosaki-kun, no lo hagas! — Alarmada por la seguridad del niño, cruza también la barda, como Masaki. — ¡Es un Hollow, no es humano!

—¡ICHIGO! — Grita Masaki.

Pero Orihime no podía cambiar el pasado, no tenía el poder para ello, no pudo hacer nada, sólo mirar al Hollow matar a Masaki y devorar su alma, acabar con la vida de una mujer que se sacrificó por la vida de su hijo, que termino inconsciente en el suelo, con el cuerpo inmóvil y sangrante sobre él. De rodillas y llorando a mares, los veía a ambos, tapándose la boca con las manos, tenía nauseas, creía que iba a vomitar. Era muy diferente verlo que oírlo de Tatsuki.

—Masaki-san… Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun… — Susurraba entre el llanto, sin poder despegar su vista de ambos.

Lentamente, el niño Ichigo despierta, confundido al principio, luego choqueado de ver a su madre sobre él, sangrando, abrazándolo e inmóvil. Orihime deseaba abrazarlo para protegerlo, para que no siguiese viendo tal pesadilla, pero no podía, no era un ente físico. Ichigo llamaba a su mamá… una y otra vez, pero no había respuesta, él no comprendía lo que pasaba, no entendía del por qué su mamá no respondía o no reaccionaba ante las sacudidas que le brindaba su hijo, seguía inerte bajo la lluvia, lluvia que se llevaba la sangre de Masaki… como las lágrimas de Ichigo y de Orihime.

Orihime quería abrazarlo.

Ichigo gritaba en un llanto.

—Kurosaki-kun…

No podía soportar tanto dolor, así que olvidándose de que era un ente invisible, se acercó al pequeño que no dejaba de llorar, abriendo sus brazos para atraerlo hacía ella y protegerlo. Sus brazos estaban a milímetros de tocarlo al fin cuando todo se vuelve oscuro y termina cegada por un resplandor repentino.

Se frota los ojos confundida al notar que la lluvia se había ido y que el sol brillaba como nunca antes. Ya no estaba en la ciudad de Karakura, sino en la zona de camping, oculta entre algunos árboles. Oye unas risas infantiles, descubriendo que los Kurosaki estaban allí también, de seguro en un día de campo. Masaki corría de sus hijos y de su esposo, de seguro estaban jugando a "atrápame". Todos eran felices, Masaki se encargaba de ello… todos la adoraban, era el universo de la familia.

—Kurosaki-kun. — Susurró viendo melancólicamente al contento niño, sabiendo que en un futuro cercano, iba a sufrir mucho.

* * *

Sus ojos se abren, despierta de golpe y llorando. Estaba segura en una habitación, en la casa de Urahara-san. De golpe, se levanta pensando que no había muerto y que había soñado todo este tiempo… y todo se sentía tan real. Aun continuaba el dolor en su corazón y las lágrimas, pero al sentirse pasos acercarse, se limpia de inmediato para que no notasen sus emociones. La puerta se abrió al fin, revelando a Urahara, acompañado por los tenientes Renji y Rukia.

—Inoue, has despertado.—Dijo Rukia notablemente aliviada de verla despierta.

—Kuchiki-san… no recuerdo nada, ¿Qué me paso?—Pregunta mientras sus tres visitantes se sentaban alrededor de ella.

—¿Recuerdas que fuimos a pelear contra unos Hollows que se aparecieron esta mañana?—Le preguntó el teniente pelirrojo como respuesta.

Sí… lo estaba recordando, se habían juntado en el camino habitual para ir a la escuela, estaban platicando cuando los celulares de Renji y Rukia dieron la alarma de unos Hollows, así que corrieron hacía la zona de alarma. Habían estado alrededor de una hora peleando, las cantdades no disminuían a pesar de contar con las infinitas cantidades de las flechas azules de Ishida.

—Yo… yo me interpuse para proteger a Kurosaki-kun, ¿no es así?—Susurró al recordarse correr hacía el pelinaranja.

Los tres habían asentido al mismo tiempo. Sí, lo recordaba, ella estaba usando su Santen Kesshun para proteger a Rukia luego de haber sido atacada por sorpresa y con trampas, al notar que un Cero iba a darle directamente a Ichigo y que no podía quitar el escudo, su cuerpo se había movido sin dudarlo antes de qué ella lo asimilase. Había gritado y luego… todo se volvió negro.

—¿No te duele nada, Inoue-san?—Preguntó el sombrerero loco. Orihime había movido la cabeza en señal de negación.—Fue en verdad un milagro que hayas salido viva cuando no teníamos a tu Soten Kisshun, es una suerte que los capitanes hayan venido en refuerzo junto a la capitana Unohana por la invasión.

—Ah… tendré que agradecerle a Unohana-san luego… ¿Puedo volver a mi casa?

—¿Estás segura, Inoue?—Rukia se preocupó por la salud de su amiga.—Deberías descansar más tiempo… e Ichigo viene en cualquier momento.

_¡Kurosaki-kun!_ Grita la chica en sus pensamientos, preocupada. No estaba lista para verlo luego de haber visto su pasado sin permiso, no quería largarse a llorar apenas lo viese, aun tenía ese fuerte deseo de abrazarlo para tenerlo seguro del dolor por la perdida. Sus manos temblaron levemente por los nervios y la vergüenza, trataba de disimularlo, pero Urahara era el único perceptivo.

—No hay problema, Kuchiki-san… iré a mi casa y me dormiré de inmediato.—Energética, o fingiendo estarlo, se pone de pie en un movimiento.— ¿Ven? Estoy bien.

Ya que no podían seguir manteniéndola en la habitación, desistieron. Orihime se ponía los zapatos ante la vista del dueño. Estaban solos, la oportunidad perfecta para que el rubio le diga lo que estaba pensando.

—Inoue-san.—La chica gira la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.—Hay una posibilidad que tu alma haya ido al pasado por una conexión entre esta, la de Kurosaki-san y los reiatsu de ambos… ¿Has terminado en algún recuerdo de Kurosaki-san?

Las manos de la chica hicieron una leve presión, ahora comprendía que no estuvo soñando, su alma había viajado al pasado, todo lo que le pasó fue positivamente real.

—No.—Orihime optó por la mentira.

* * *

_**17 de junio.**_

Tal como el primer año de secundaria, estaba el sol brillando demasiado a pesar de ser una temporada de no verano. Como cada año, los Kurosaki estaban en el cementerio en lugar de ir a clases o trabajar en la clínica, y ahora se encontraban jugando otro de los "ridículos juegos del viejo", denominado así por Karin e Ichigo.

— ¡Oh, ya es hora!—Dijo el jefe de familia luego de ver el reloj. Desesperado, buscaba en su saco el silbato ideal para la ocasión, eligiendo uno que tenía la forma de la Torre Eiffel. Iba a tocarlo cuando fue interrumpido.

—Kurosaki-san.—Era Inoue, había faltado también a clases para verlos. Llevaba en sus manos un ramo de girasoles.—Buenos días.

—¡Orihime-chan!—Tan contento estaba de verla que se le abalanzó hacía ella para abrazarla por el cuello, girando junto con ella. Se detiene de golpe, viendo a la chica preocupado, incomodando a la adolescente.— ¿Por qué has venido?

—Masaki-san… ella en verdad fue una mujer hermosa y fabulosa.

—Entonces la teoría de Urahara era correcta.—Dijo el hombre con un semblante pensativo, viendo la tumba de su mujer.

—Lamento haber mentido, pero… no sabía cómo actuar luego de lo que vi.

—Ichigo ha sido el que más ha sufrido su pérdida—De pronto, Isshin sonrió ampliamente, como acostumbraba hacerlo.—, pero estoy seguro que él estará contento de que lo hayas visto, porque de seguro tendrá a alguien a su lado para enfrentarlo por completo… ahora, ¡A llamar a mis adoradas princesas y al bastardo de mi hijo! — Y hace sonar el silbato.

Estuvo tocando como dos minutos cual demente en libertad, y siguió y siguió hasta que recibió un grito de sus hijos de que ya habían oído. Ichigo abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Inoue en el mismo lugar que él, ve los girasoles sobre la tumba de Masaki, sospechando que ella los habría traído.

—Orihime-chan. — Yuzu estaba muy contenta de verla. — Es un gusto verte, gracias por tu visita y la ofrenda. — sonriendo dulcemente. Sí… ella se parecía a su mamá.

—Inoue, ¿Y la escuela? — Dijo el Shinigami Sustituto, notablemente preocupado por ella.

—Yo te podría decir exactamente lo mismo, Kurosaki-kun. — sonriendo naturalmente, revirtiendo el comentario de su primer amor.

—Orihime, puedes quedarte a almorzar con nosotros ya que estás aquí. — Le invitó Karin con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? — Orihime se sorprendió ante tal oferta… tentativa, estar con Kurosaki-kun y con su familia como si… como si… ¡Kami! Sus mejillas se ruborizan. — N-No… q-quiero inco-… incomodar, K-Karin-chan. — Se excusaba, cada vez bajando más el tono de voz y con la cabeza gacha.

Sin que nadie lo espere, Isshin había golpeado a Ichigo en plena cara, mandándolo al suelo ante una mirada alarmante de Orihime y Yuzu, y una desinteresada de Karin. En un segundo, Ichigo se levanta completamente cabreado y con el rostro rojo a causa del golpe.

—¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! — Ichigo toma a su padre del cuello de la camisa blanca. — ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE ESO?

—¡PORQUE ERES UN IDIOTA, MIRA LO QUE LE HACES A LA BELLA DE ORIHIME-CHAN Y TÚ, TARADO, NI CUENTA TE DAS!

—Kurosaki-san… n-no… K-Kurosaki-kun n-no me ha hecho nada malo. — Nerviosa, no comprendía las palabras del doctor, como tampoco el hijo primogenito.

— No me estaba refiriendo a malos tratos físicos Orihime-chan. — La toma de los hombros con las lágrimas corriéndole a mares. — Tengo un estúpido hijo, no te mereces a alguien como él… sino a alguien como… como… ¡Como yo!

—¡Como tú, mi trasero! — Gritó Ichigo cabreado al momento que lo lanza lejos con una patada. Tenía una potente vena roja en la sien derecha.

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Isshin volvía a casa con las niñas luego de amenazar a Ichigo que más le valía que Orihime estuviese a salvo en su casa o que no se sobrepasara con ella, confesando a continuación que si lo hiciera le alegraría de cierto modo porque comprobaría que no tiene nada de gay, ganándose otro golpe por parte de su hijo. Claro que Orihime admitió que aun no tenía ganas de volver, así que quedaron sentados en unas escaleras que estaban en el bosque detrás del cementerio.

—En serio Inoue, haberte metido y recibir el Cero fue un acto muy imprudente de tu parte. — Ichigo la regañaba por lo ocurrido el día de ayer. Orihime sólo reía nerviosa mientras se ruborizaba más y más. — Y no debiste haberte ido de la tienda, debiste quedarte y descansar lo suficiente.

—Je, je, je… lo siento mucho. — Apenada, lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza, moviendo sus pies por sus nervios. Se quedaron en silencio un largo tiempo, Orihime miraba los escalones, pensando en cómo entablar una conversación con Ichigo,_ ¿Cómo es que Kuchiki-san lo hacía parecer tan fácil?,_ había pensado mientras miraba discretamente al chico. — Kurosaki-kun…

—¿Huh? — Al chico le pareció extraño la preocupante mirada de su compañera de clases y batallas. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú… eras muy llorón cuando eras pequeño y muy apegado a tu mamá. — Dijo con una gran sonrisa como si fuese un comentario normal, cuando en realidad había ocasionado que la cara de Ichigo se incendiase y se apartara de ella tal bruscamente que pierde el equilibrio y cae de las escaleras. — ¡Kurosaki-kun!

—¿Cómo…? — El pelinaranja, que continuaba rojo, no podía articular palabras.

Ahora a Orihime le tocó ruborizarse, ocultando su rostro con ayuda de su largo cabello mientras pensaba como decirlo. Lo mejor era no confesarle que, en parte, lo sabía por Tatsuki.

—Según Urahara-san, en aquel momento en que te protegí del Hollow, nuestras almas y reiatsu se conectaron, permitiendo que mi alma viajara al pasado… al día en que Masaki-san murió… vi con mis propios ojos ese momento en que fue atacada y no pude hacer nada… — Soltó un hondo respiro, la voz se le estaba quebrando. — lo siento mucho, Kurosaki-kun, lamento mucho haber visto tus recuerdos personales sin tu permiso.

Él la veía, tal vez no sea algo inteligente, pero necesario. Notaba que la chica en verdad estaba mal por haber visto algo privado sin permiso, pero lo peor fue no haber hecho algo por su mamá cuando tuvo la oportunidad, podía apostar a que ella juraba que iba a odiarla por eso. Sonrió levemente, sorprendiendo a Orihime, y mucho más cuando la había tomado de la mano, aferrándosela firme, pero con suavidad. La humana estaba muy cerca de un infarto cardiaco si él la seguía sosteniendo de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo, quería estar así por siempre.

—No tienes que estarte preocupando por eso, Inoue… no es tu culpa, es decir, no es algo que tenías planeado en tu agenda. — Avergonzado de estarla sujetando por mucho tiempo, mira hacia otro lado para recuperar fuerzas cognitivas y emocionales porque en verdad no quería soltarla. — Además… me alegra, de un cierto modo, que lo hayas visto.

Orihime sonrió dulcemente ante sus palabras, el dolor y el miedo que había sentido por pensar que Ichigo se enojaría con ella, se había esfumado, él estaba encantado de que supiera algo íntimo de él, y no pudo evitar sentirse como si su relación se hubiera hecho más fuerte y cercana, casi especial. Sin que el adolescente guerrero se lo esperase, la joven curandera apoya su mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando un poco su cabello al acariciárselo suavemente como si fuese un niño pequeño.

—¿Inoue? — Estaba confundido, algo molesto (de que precisamente ELLA lo trate como un niño) y confortable al mismo tiempo por aquel contacto.

Orihime sonrió ampliamente, era una sonrisa alegre, brillante y positivamente contagiosa. — Eres un buen niño, Kurosaki-kun.

Al verla así de contenta, Ichigo se había sorprendido ya que detrás de ella, se reflejaba la imagen de su madre, sonriéndole exactamente igual que su compañera de escuela. Sonrió levemente, llamando la atención de ella, no lo había notado antes (por idiota), pero en verdad Orihime era igual a su madre. Tal vez por eso, él…

—Gracias Inoue, le has dado algo de iluminación a este día.

—¿Eh? — Orihime lo ve ponerse de pie, confundida por su comentario extraño. — ¿Kurosaki-kun?

—Ya es hora que te deje a casa, no es correcto que andes en las calles tan tarde. — Le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar para irse, despacio para que la chica lo alcance pronto.

Inoue se lo queda mirando fijamente, ese cabello suave y revoltoso, su espalda cálida, protectora y muy amplia, bien trabajados gracias a las incontables batallas del chico desde que era pequeño, y sus pasos seguros y siempre alertas cual superhéroe de historieta. Él era el héroe de Karakura. Armándose de valor, se pone de pie y da un par de pasos.

—Kurosaki-kun. — Lo llama para detenerlo, consiguiendo sin problemas su cometido.

—¿Qué pasa Inoue? — Preguntó Ichigo extrañado, y curioso por esa mirada llena de determinación.

—Kurosaki-kun… — Repitió su nombre para dejarlo más con la incógnita. De golpe, le sonríe levemente. — Te amo.

**Fin.**


End file.
